Make him Proud
by StormWolf10
Summary: Sixth story in 'The Making of Theta Tyler' series. It's Theta's A level results day, but he's more than a little nervous about something...


**A/N: And here we have it, the sixth story in my 'The Making of Theta Tyler' series :) Enjoy!**

"I can't go in there," Theta announced suddenly, wide-eyed.

Both Tony and Rose frowned at him in confusion.

"Why not, sweetheart?" Rose asked her son, a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"I…I just can't," Theta replied, backing away from the door.

Around them, other college students were standing in clusters, chatting, moving around them and heading into the college building. It was results day for A-level students, and Theta had never been so nervous in his life.

"Come on, Theta," Tony chipped in, concern evident in his tone "if you're that worried about opening your results, your Mum or I will open it,"

"Yeah," Rose continued "I don't care what results you got; you know you've done well anyway, and I'll be proud of you whatever the results."

Theta smiled weakly, but still didn't look convinced. There were several teachers from the college talking to students who had already received their results, and a photographer from the local newspaper was eagerly snapping away as delighted students showed off their results.

"I think I need some time to think," Theta muttered.

And, with that, he ran off through the college grounds, leaving his Mum and Uncle behind.

**~StormWolf10~**

When Rose and Tony finally caught up with him, Theta was sat on a bench overlooking the sports field at the back of the college.

"I'm scared I'll let you down," Theta admitted suddenly as they sat beside him.

"You could never let me down, honey," Rose told her son, kissing his forehead.

Theta smiled weakly again, and hugged his Mum.

"I wish Gran and Granddad were here," Theta murmured.

Tony and Rose smiled sadly and nodded in agreement.

"Your Gran would have loved to see you today," Rose said to her son as Tony murmured in agreement.

Jackie had passed away almost a year previously now, and Theta had taken it rather badly.

"Yeah, and we're going to Granddad's after this. In fact, he's probably wondering where we are," Tony chipped in.

Theta sighed and leant back on the bench.

"I still don't want to go in there," Theta admitted, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, but I think you'll hate yourself more if you don't get your results today and then you'll have to wait until they mail them," Tony pointed out.

That earned him a glare from his eighteen year old nephew, and Tony merely grinned. Sighing, Theta pushed himself to his feet. Grinning, Rose and Tony also stood up, and the three of them began to walk back to the reception of the college.

"You know what scares me most about getting my results?" Theta piped up suddenly.

Rose shook her head mutely, brow furrowed in confusion.

"What's that?" Rose asked quietly, prompting.

"I'm scared that my results won't be good enough. They wouldn't be good enough for Dad." Theta admitted quietly as they turned the corner and headed into the college reception.

"Why would you think that?" Tony asked, noticing that his sister seemed to be in shock at the comment.

"I don't know," Theta answered, shrugging "I just wonder sometimes if I've done enough to make him proud, if he'd disagree with my course choices, my life choices… I don't know,"

"Sweetheart, that would never happen," Rose assured her son gently, squeezing his arm.

Theta looked at his Mum rather vulnerably, desperately seeking reassurance. Rose was startled to see that, in that moment, her eighteen year old son looked like he had done as a five year old just starting school.

"Promise?" he asked meekly.

Rose nodded reassuringly, smiling gently.

"Promise," Rose told him, nudging him towards the line to get his results "now go make your Dad proud,"

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose waited outside the college reception, tapping her foot nervously. Tony grinned.

"What happened to not caring about his results?" Tony asked, smirking.

Rose rolled her eyes and glared at her brother. For a thirty one year old, Tony could still be rather immature at times.

"I think I have a right to be a bit nervous!" Rose hissed in annoyance.

In truth, she was more than a bit nervous. She was pretty sure that Theta should have come out by now, and she just hoped he hadn't gone off and hidden somewhere again.

"What did he take again?" Tony asked, brow furrowing as he tried to remember.

"Biology A level, Chemistry A level, Maths A level and Physics A level." Rose replied, still fidgety and restless.

Just as she was about to go and look for him, Theta stepped out of the building, looking rather nervous. Yet again, Rose found herself surprised at just how much Theta looked like his father; same height, same build, same facial shape (save the nose and ears), same untameable hair.

"Well?" Tony prompted his nephew, startling Rose out of her thoughts.

"I got four A*," Theta told them, finally breaking into a grin.

Rose squealed and- to her son's embarrassment- hugged him tight.

"Top in every subject, eh? Well done, mate!" Tony told his nephew, grinning and clapping him on his back.

"Come on, you. I'm sure your Granddad's waiting for us to arrive. Let's go give him the good news," Rose announced, still beaming as they headed back to the car.

"Did I do it?" Theta asked him Mum suddenly, quietly "Did I make him proud?"

Rose smiled gently and nodded.

"Yeah," Rose told her son softly "yeah, you made him proud."


End file.
